Encuentro con mis Idolos
by HimRam
Summary: Fue por aburrimiento? por locura? realmente no importo ya estaban ahi, ya que, por lo menos seguan completosFWGWSBRLJPPPSSLM Y posiblemente TMB LE! rr pleaseee xD viaje en el tiempo


Primero que nada esto es un fanfic yaoi o talvez solo shonen ai , que trata sobre los gemelas Weasley conociendo a los Merodeadores ya se que no ha de ser muy común de hecho es probable de que sea el unico o todo lo contrario , pero a lo mejor esto los anima y sacan alguno parecido o igual o mucho mejor, en fin…Creo que esto es algo asi como un todosxtodos( literalmente, aun no tengo una pareja definida uuU)

Como ya saben todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Como en el 5 y 6 Libro ya se fueron esto se debe desarrollar en el 3 libro asi que los gemelos deben ir como en 5º o 6º grado

Capitulo 1: el REO4k

Un muchacho pelirrojo miraba hacia la ventana con la mirada perdida muy metido en sus pensamientos.

-En que piensas, Fred?.-pregunto un muchacho idéntico al anterior.

- En que crees? En que quiero conocer a los Merodeadores.- contesto el otro. Su hermano se le quedo viendo un momento y le contesto.

- yo también … hay que hacerlo

Fred miro a George como si a este le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

-Hablas enserio?.-George le asistió con la cabeza.-y… ¿Cómo planeas que lo haremos?

-Con un _giratiempo REO4k _

_-_REO4k ;¿4k¿Eso es lo que estabas haciendo ese día?

-Si.-El muchacho busco en su pantalón y saco lo que parecia un _giratiempo_ común y corriente ,solo que era de color plateado y con algo extrañamente sospechoso pegado en la parte de arriba con lo que parecia cinta canela( es un como reloj de arena pequeño(tal vez demasiado), asi que en la parte de arriba del reloj) y la arena era de color café azulado.

- Eso es el REO4k?

-Si¿que esperabas¿Qué fuera más grande que tu cabeza?.-antes de que el muchacho pudiese replicar la puerta de la habitación se abrio dejando pasar a una niña de cabello rojizo y corto.

-Mamá dice que ya bajen, tenemos que irnos los carros del ministerio llegaron(1)

-ahí vamos .- dijo Fred, y dirigiéndose a su hermano Agrego.- terminaremos esto en otro momento.

--

Después de haber terminado la ceremonia de selección y el banquete de bienvenida y todo lo demás ,como siempre sucedía año tras año los prefectos de cada casa llevaban a los del primer año a sus respectivas salas comunes

Aun no había vuelto a salir el tema de los merodeadores ni del _giratiempo_ ni mucho menos de cual seria el plan, ya que en esos momentos lo que pensaba mas de la mitad de la escuela era llegar a su cuarto y tirarse en una cama( fuera la suya o no) ya habría tiempo al día siguiente para hablar.

--

Y como todos los años la mayoria de los alumnos llegaba tarde pues se perdían o se quedaban dormidos,

En fin, ese día después de que la Profesora Mcgonagall les entregara sus horarios, que para su suerte ese día les toco Adivinación a primera hora(2) .Y asi subieron hacia la torre al aula de la Prof. Trelawney, no era que les gustara la clase o la prof. y ni mucho menos el aula, con ese olor a varios inciensos y el sofocante calor que daban, además que mareaba pues no tenia por donde salir todo ese olor con todo cerrado, pero bueno hasta eso era un buen lugar para hablar pues parecia que intentaban descifrar algo del futuro…

Como siempre que tenían aquella materia, se sentaron donde no los pudieran oír, una vez que se habian sentado y se disponian a sacar sus libros cuando lo vio, ahí todo arrugado maltratado y sucio, en su mochila estaba el mapa del merodeador y entonces lo recordó, se volteo hacia su hermano y le susurro.

-hey,George¿cual era el plan?

-¿el plan?.-miro a su hermano con cara de ¨_notengonilamasremotaideadeloqueestashablando¨_

_-_Si el plan, la grandiosa idea que tuviste para poder conocer a los Merodeadores.

-Oh, ese plan.

-Si, ese plan!

-Pues, lo que vamos a hacer es utilizando a REO4k…- pero no pudo continuar porque en ese momento la Prof. Trelawney se puso justo detrás de ellos, preguntando que si que era lo que habían visto para su futuro, rápidamente busco una mentira y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue :

-En nuestro ultimo año nos expulsaran por alguna broma.-Después de eso la Profesora se fue un tanto desanimada, una vez que estuvo una tanto alejada, siguio.- Bueno, utilizando el REO4k , viajaremos al pasado y ya, después de estar un rato allá regresaremos y listo como si nunca nos hubieramos ido

-Bien¿y sabes cuanto retroceder exactamente?

-18 años.

-y ¿Cómo demonios lo sabes? .- Su hermano sonrio y lo miro con superioridad.-¿como es que estas tan seguro¿de donde has sacado informacion¿Quién te a dicho?

- yo lo saque de una fuente muy confiable

-¿de donde?.-George se cruzo de brazos como si decidiera si decirle o no.

- del baño.

-¿Que? .-Fred lo miro como si le estuviera tomando el pelo.- ¿es enserio?.

-Por supuesto, si te dignaras a leer de ves en cuando lo que escriben tal vez lo hubieras notado, por que en casi todos los baños esta escrito ¨Maraurders generación 1970 - 1977 ¨

-1977... Fue hace mucho tiempo…que habra sido de ellos…

-tal ve…hey te estas desviando del tema, el caso es que usaremos el REO4k para viajar a 197...5, bueno para ir a alguno de esos años y buscar a los que se hacen llamar Merodeadores Convivimos un rato con ellos y regresamos antes de irnos.

Aunque dudaba un poco hacerca de ese plan, pero su hermano nunca se equivocaba en cuanto a esas cosas

-Esta bien¿cuando nos vamos?

- Cuanto antes mejor¿no te parece?

-No deberiamos esperar al fin…pero que estoy diciendo, en cuanto acabe esta clase nos iremos¿Traes el REO4k contigo?

- Si, esta en mi mochila¿en donde vamos a retroceder?

-¿En el baño?

-Bien, entonces vamos por algo de comer y luego….- nuevamente no pudo terminar de hablar por que otra vez se vio interrumpido pero esta ves no fue por la profesora Trelawney, sino por Lee.

-Chicos piensan quedarse ahí todo el dia, la clase termino hace 5 minutos .- al parecer todos habian salido volando de la clase en cuanto esta acabo pues no quedaba absolutamente nadie a excepción de ellos y Lee que los esperaba impacientemente junto a la puerta.

- lo sentimos Lee, pero mejor vete llendo porque nosotros no creo que llegemos, vamos George

Los gemelos bajaron dejando a Lee con cara de ¨_tantempranoyyavanaempesar_¨

--

-Bien¿te parece si es en el del 3 piso?.-sugirió George.

-No, mejor vamos al de Myrtle, ahí no nos molestaran.-Aunque quedaba más lejos, era mas seguro.

Al parecer tenian suerte, Myrtle _la llorona _no se encontraba en ese momento ahí, asi que habria de aprobechar

-Haber si el REO4k funciona por año, entonces tengo que darle 19 vueltas.- murmuro mientras pasaba la cadena plateada alrededor de su cuello y el de su hermano.

-George¿ya has probado esa cosa antes?.-le dijo un tanto nervioso por lo que pudiera sucederles

-No que va con trabajo y lo termine.- dijo al tiempo que daba la ultima vuelta, ya no habia marcha atrás…

Continuara….

Bien ahí ta el intento as grande que he hecho en mi vida ( aja)

Bueno, se( como dije al principio) no ha de ser muy normal, pero no se por que extraña razon se me ocurrio y he aquí el resultado, creo que fue porque estaba releyendo el 3 libro y recorde lo que decian los gemelos de los merodeadores y crei que era mas comvemiente que Harry Viajando o Harry y Draco viajando o Harry y Cia viajando o por el contrario los Merodeadores viajando.

Usds ya saben si quieren saber que puede pasar o que

acepto sugerencias!

Chayto y muchas gracias por leer!

-(1)no Recuerdo muy Bien si es en este o en en otro

-(2)igual no lo recuerdo muy bien


End file.
